Question: $\dfrac{9}{3} - \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{90}{30}} - {\dfrac{18}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{90} - {18}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{72}{30}$